Improbable
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: [RanxShinichi][oneshot]Todo era improbable para sus deducciones, menos lo que sentia por su amiga de la infancia...menos aquello que guardaba con recelo, hasta esa noche.


**Soy §Girl Magic del Anime§ confesare que hace años que quiero hacer un fanfic sobre esta pareja tan por decirlo, sufrida. ME encantan. Desde la primera vez que los vi hace años. Un tributo para ellos. También tengo otros fanfics pendientes pero necesitaba darme un gusto.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Improbable**_

_**I capitulo**_

_**(Único)**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Improbable...

Una palabra que lo perseguía y que se hacía parte de su alocada vida.

Se paseó por la biblioteca, el lugar de su casa que más le agradaba, quizás por lo silencioso y lo tranquilo. El atardecer se colaba por la ventana lentamente, sin prisa alguna.

Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo, mientras con la otra llevaba a su rostro la prenda de vestir de un niño, aspirando de ella el perfume de mujer impregnado.

Era el delicioso y embriagador aroma de sakuras...era el perfume de Ran.

Esbozó una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Ya que, siendo el autoproclamado mejor detective, no era capaz de resolver su propio caso.

Y lo fácil de resolver era que su corazón estaba enredado hasta el fondo.

Decir que aquella joven no le importaba, era la mentira más grande del mundo.

La amaba, estaba enloquecido por ella. Daría cielo, mar y tierra por su seguridad y felicidad.

Desde siempre había deseado llamar su atención, le encantaba aquella fuerza de su persona. Pero sobre todo, su delicadeza, su inusual pureza, su sencilla sensualidad.

Volteó la vista del atardecer teñido de sangre, a tiempo que una inusitada cólera lo recorría por entero. Él y nadie más que él, había corrompido por sus inútiles actos, la dulzura de aquella joven.

¿Cómo?

La respuesta era sencilla y lógica, haciéndola llorar y sufrir su desconocido paradero. Se comportaba como un idiota. Eso era¡un completo idiota!.

Su puño golpeó el mesón sin considerar el dolor. Ese dolor era nada.

Nada comparado con lo que Ran había sufrido por su ausencia.

Aspiró y suspiró con frustración, aquel suave perfume volvía a embriagarlo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, porque recordó que al estar como un niño le había dado la oportunidad de observar a la joven a sus anchas.

Sin miedo a lo que dijeran los demás, dejando agitar su corazón con sus sonrisas y su afecto.

Dejando que aquel cariño y preocupación lo alejaran del infierno en que se había convertido su vida, al transformarse en un niño de 7 años.

No era un pervertido como decía su madre por haberse bañado con ella, al contrario, el jamás se hubiera atrevido a mirarla, no traicionaría su confianza.

Pero algo que su cuerpo no podía olvidar era su piel calida y húmeda, cerca de la suya, rozándola.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia y en forma leve

– No debo pensar en eso – se recriminó a tiempo que miraba nuevamente el último vestigio de día a través del cristal. - ¿Qué haría sin ti Ran?

Se saco la chaqueta y desato el nudo de la corbata, dejándola a un lado tratando de liberarse con aquel hecho de su angustia y de su pesar.

Las improbabilidades del destino, la falsedad del destino al cambiar su vida en un vuelco de 360 grados, sin anestesia ni delicadeza.

Pero no todo fue tan malo, todo eso que pasaba cada día lo hizo cambiar. Lo hizo ver la vida de otra manera. De alguna manera madurar, y sobre todo darse cuenta de lo importante que Ran se había convertido para él, siempre lo había sabido pero nunca asumido.

– ¿Qué haría sin ti? – se volvió a preguntar a sí mismo.

Sería un cretino, como ella lo decía. Cerró los ojos por un momento pero los abrió de súbito.

La puerta de la residencia se abrió, sus ojos azulinos se guiaron al jardín donde una silueta entraba lentamente.

Aquella forma de caminar, aquella ondulación que parecía dejar en el aire mientras pasaba era única…

Era ella…

Su perdición y salvación…improbable, pero cierto.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, la señora Kudo la había invitado justo hace una semana, indicando la fecha exacta y que no fuera antes ni después. Dudaba de la insistencia de la bella mujer, pero no dudo en acudir. 

Aunque el joven detective no se encontrara, tendría la oportunidad de estar en el lugar que le recordaba a él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia al entrar al salón, le pareció extraño el silencio del lugar, tuvo la corazonada de que no había nadie.

Podría ser, a veces la madre de Shinichi olvidaba las cosas, le había dejado las llaves.

– ¿Señora Kudo? – preguntó la joven castaña, escuchando su propio eco.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, se sintió observada atentamente desde las sombras de algún lugar. Pero era algo ilógico. De seguro no habría nadie en la casa.

Observó una fotografía que estaba en una de las mesas, era su amigo con uniforme y con una pelota de football.

Un pinchazo en su corazón al recordar la palabra amistad. La joven Mouri no sabía si en realidad lo eran, muchas veces parecían ser algo más que amigos, bueno eso quizás no importaba porque dentro de si misma sabía que lo eran, eran algo más que amigos, el sentimiento que los unía era una cadena irrompible.

Eso porque ella lo quería más que a nada en el mundo, no porque fuera uno de los chicos populares, no. Lo quería por su simpatía, por su calidez, su timidez y a veces por su altanería y orgullo.

Su corazón volvió a encogerse y un susurro escapó de sus labios al observar la imagen con ojos cariñosos.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar.

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras los recuerdos la embriagaban por los pocos minutos en que cerró los ojos, un velo de tristeza cubrió su rostro al volver a su mente la escena en que su amigo desaparecía detrás de aquellos hombres en el parque.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera detenido, no viviría en aquella angustia de que algo le escondía.

¿Qué podría sucederle?

¿Él estaría bien?

Desde ese momento su sexto sentido le dijo que algo andaba mal, que algo cambiaría radicalmente desde aquel momento en que el joven detective la miró por última vez, con aquella agudeza en su mirada que lo caracterizaba.

Y fue cierto, desde ese preciso instante su vida nunca fue la misma. Su ausencia llenaba los espacios, pero a la vez una extraña sensación de tenerlo cerca.

No pudo seguir en sus meditaciones.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir una caricia cerca de su cuello, volteó rápidamente. Pero no había nadie cerca. Era difícil distinguir con las sombras. Dejó su chaqueta sobre el sofá, no hacía frío alguno, al contrario la noche era fresca en verano y el ambiente era tibio.

– No es bueno que una jovencita ande a estas horas fueras de su casa, aunque sea una campeona de artes marciales…

– Shinichi… ¿dónde estás? –dijo mientras subía las escaleras llegando al amplio pasillo del segundo pasillo.

Cuando escuchó su nombre susurrado por aquellos labios que deseaba, supo que era su caída al paraíso. No aguantaba, el deseo de tenerla cerca era tanto. Pero quería tenerla cerca como hombre, no como un niño.

Quería abrazarla entre sus propios brazos, sentir su respiración y observar sus ojos con luz propia, sin ninguna intromisión u obstáculos que siempre aparecía y que maldecía hasta el último infierno por no dejar besarla y tenerla como siempre hubiera querido.

– No es bueno que me encuentres…Ran – respondió la voz del joven, con un tono ronco.

Algo parecido al escalofrió que sintió antes pero de mayor intensidad la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Aquella voz la intimidó, pero a la vez la sedujo de un extraño modo que no pudo ignorar.

– No es bueno que siempre huyas…¿Sabes?

Le recriminó al joven tratando de ver algo en el pasillo, avanzando casi a tientas. La joven Mouri se debatía entre querer encontrarlo y salir de aquel lugar, pero quería lo primero, aunque sentía nerviosismo.

– ¿Lo crees así?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

– Si… sabes que siempre te esperaré no importa donde – le respondió, deteniéndose y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Supo que quería encontrarlo.

– Y si esta vez yo quisiera encontrarte

En cambio él, la desafió con gusto en su afirmación.

– ¿C-cómo? – tartamudeó la joven al escuchar aquella declaración.

Ran sintió la voz en una esquina y se interno aún más en la oscuridad del pasillo que a esta hora era completa.

Un tenue rayo de luna se escabulló y vio la silueta del joven cerca de ella.

– Como sabes, es un caso no muy difícil de resolver, todos las pistas indican un desenlace inevitable – dijo en tono serio, avanzando pausadamente.

– Shinichi…

– No huyo Ran…siempre he querido atraparte.

Los ojos del joven brillaban intensamente, intentando no hacer algo cegado por sus impulsos que ahora se desataban sin control. Sólo por aquella tenue sonrisa, por aquella mirada que derretiría sus más oscuros y fríos pensamientos.

– Pues ya lo hiciste…- le respondió sonrojada y llevando su mano al contorno del rostro del joven, acariciando levemente.

– No puedo pedirte perdón, porque merezco un buen golpe – le susurró mientras llevaba un brazo hacia la cintura de la joven para acercarla a el mismo – pero si decirte que tienes mi corazón, que siempre volveré por ti…sólo por ti Ran

– Yo… - suspiró la joven al sentir el aliento del joven sobre su oído, abrazándolo suavemente sin soltarlo.

– No es necesario que digas algo… lo sé.

Para este caso no era necesario ser un gran detective, se necesitaba sentir. Eso le había enseñado la jovencita, sentir con el corazón dejando que las emociones fluyeran sin el más mínimo control. Dejarse guiar por aquel sentimiento que lo hacia llenarse con vida cada vez que estaba a su lado, y que ahora lo quemaba en forma lenta al tenerla tan cerca.

– Te esperaré con los brazos abiertos… - le confesó la joven Mouri apoyando su mentón en el hombro del joven.

El joven la atrajo aun más a su cuerpo sintiendo cada una de sus suaves formas en el propio, deseando que el abrazo nunca terminara. Poder acariciarla sin límites, solo eso.

Curar con sus manos las magulladuras que había hecho en su alma.

Heridas hechas con lágrimas caídas de sus ojos cristalinos.

Cosas improbables eran muchas, todas cruzando por su mente a velocidad vertiginosa.

Su nariz acarició el largo cuello de la joven con ternura, tratando de transmitirle cuanto la quería. Y depositando a la vez, pequeños besos. Dejando que ahora el perfume a flor de piel lo guiara sin limitaciones. Escuchando un suspiro que se escapaba de los labios de la jovencita, sonriendo con malicia con aquella reacción.

Esperaba que el detective Mouri no notara la ausencia de su preciada hija. Si como estaba pensando estaba en una reunión con colegas, el alcohol lo tendría embriagado.

Era lo más probable y lo más conveniente para él, obviamente.

Ran no supo cuando sus manos se escabulleron por los bordes de la camisa del joven, pero le agradaba sentir aquel calor. Era el calor que la llenaba por completo, y alejaba de si toda la angustia y soledad que sintiera en su larga ausencia.

– Por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche – le suplicó acercándose a Ran.

Ello lo miro sonrojada como una amapola, mientras él se inclinaba y la besaba con lentitud, atrapando con sus labios los de ella, en un suave agarre.

También estaba sonrojado, hasta la punta del cabello. Porque hacerle aquella petición abría un GRAN abanico de posibilidades, y aquello sólo lo comprendió después de decir aquella frase que se escabullo desde su garganta, antes de pasar por la razón.

Y pudo haber rectificado aquella frase, sin duda que lo haría. Pero cuando se separaba y se preparaba para dar una explicación, su querida amiga de infancia dijo una frase que le cayó como un cubo de agua con ladrillos.

– No sólo esta noche lo haría…

Respondió con una angelical sonrisa, mientras Shinichi la miraba sonrojado, con la boca entreabierta.

– Shinichi eres un hentai... – le susurró avergonzada, presa de una extraña timidez entre los brazos del joven.

Ran miro al joven que se descoloco ante su simple frase, y se rió. Mientras el alegaba y se sonrojada más si eso era posible.

– No lo decía por eso Ran, es d-decir... – trataba de excusarse inútilmente, pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella se acercaba más a él y su imaginación malvada lo hacía todo mucho más complicado.

– Pero lo pensaste

– No

– Que si

– Te digo que no Ran

– Si

– Te amo

– Eh?

Si estaba sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del joven, ante aquellas palabras que le dijo encarándola, quedo paralizada.

– Yo también te amo

No podía bajarse los colores de la cara, lo que ella le decía lo sabía por ser Conan. Pero era muy distinto que se lo dijera frente a frente. Además de que él mismo se había confesado.

– Ran... – murmuro el joven

No sabía que decir.

¿Cómo iba a resolver esto?

Una idea brillante cruzó por su mente, intento disimular porque sabía que no era bueno...aunque le agradaba bastante.

– Lo que dijiste antes...de quedarme

– Que te quedes conmigo – repitió con gran convencimiento

– Lo que dije es verdad...

– Entonces...

Volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos arrinconándola, mientras ella cruzada sus brazos tras su cuello, y lo miraba con curiosidad y vergüenza. Mouri supo que él abría una puerta tras de ella. Suspiró levemente al ver esa extraña agudeza en los ojos añil del joven, dirigida exclusivamente a ella. Y el tono de voz masculina que hizo una sentencia entre las paredes de aquella solitaria casa.

– Sea o no improbable quédate conmigo toda la vida…

Ran sintió la esencia del joven detective en la habitación en la entraba y sonrió. Mientras el volvía a besarla esta vez con mayor profundidad, se dejo llevar por aquel extraño calor que la repletaba.

Por primera vez nada era improbable.

* * *

_**Agradezco a todos de antemano, y espero les guste!.  
**_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
